


Felicia

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Poor Jakob is in for the shock of his life lmaooo, Scissoring, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Felicia and Corrin have a moment to themselves for some indulgence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just like this pairing I fucking love Felicia okay she's my fave.

Her room was a flurry of clothes and blankets, hands grabbing at each other as the temperature slowly rose. Heat burned at Corrin’s skin and her pussy ached for any kind of touch. Her fingers wove themselves into Felicia’s soft hair, pulling her in closer. Her lover’s lips were so warm and soft and only fueled the lust growing in her. Felicia dragged a hand from Corrin’s face and down her neck, sending chills through her body. Fingertips grazed her collarbones before settling at her breast, cupping it.

“Your skin is so soft,” Felicia mused, her thumb rubbing the tender skin before flicking a nipple. Corrin moaned and pulled Felicia in for a kiss. Her mouth was so sweet and Corrin melted under her touch. Hands stroked and pinched skin, desire rising and rising until Corrin pulled Felicia close and rubbed her pussy against hers.

Felicia let out a lewd cry as they began to scissor each other, clits gliding against warm wetness. Lightning pulsed in their veins and heat burned under their skins. Corrin’s crimson eyes were trained on Felicia. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glazed over with pleasure. Gods, she was so alluring like this. And Corrin had her all to herself.

Friction increased and pressure got harder and harder until Corrin was sure they’d break something. Loud moans filled the room. Pleasure grew and soon Felicia came, shouting loudly as she rode out her orgasm. The way her body writhed and her cute face, all scrunched up, was too much for Corrin and she came, hands shooting out for Felicia. She grabbed her lover’s hand.

Pants filled the space and as life resumed, Felicia giggled, giving Corrin a loving look.

“I love you,” she said, leaning forward and stealing a kiss. 

“I love you too,” Corrin murmured. The two women fell back onto the sheets, trying to find a dry spot to lie on.

“I, uh, I don’t have to clean this up, right?” Felicia asked tentatively. 

“Let’s make Jakob clean it.” The two fell into a fit of giggles. They knew the look on Jakob’s face would be more than priceless. 


End file.
